The Fire Within
by emmybaby
Summary: Emmett's life is turned upside down when his parents die suddenly and he has to go live with is Aunt Esme in Forks Washington. Will he move on from his girlfriend Siobhan? Will he ever go back home? What happens when he starts to fall for the mayor's daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters herein the following story. Stephanie Meyer is the owner. I made up Monroe TN. In case you don't know how to pronounce the name like me, Siobhan is pronounced (Shiv-on) Hence the nickname Shiv. And yes I learned that from the CW's Ringer.**

**FIRE**

_**Fire is bright, **__**  
**__**Fire can light, **__**  
**__**Rule the world in eternal flame.**__****_

_**Fire is destructive, **__**  
**__**Fire is legendary, **__**  
**__**Fire is the world's worst sorrow.**__****_

_**Fire is love, **__**  
**__**Fire is hate, **__**  
**__**Fire is within everything. **__****_

_**Poem Written by: Brandon Cole found on **_

Fire it burns, it runs rapid, it takes no mercy on those in its path. It takes down, buildings, belongings, pets, and people. Three days ago fire took my world and burned it to the ground.

My name is Emmett McCarty, I am from a small town called Monroe Tennessee, my town is nestled into a valley in the Appalachian Mountains. My mother Emily was an elementary teacher at the local school while my father was the foreman at the local lumber yard. A few punks who always spent their time hanging out in the old section of the yard were smoking a couple joints when a spark flew out and landed on some dry wood. It all happened so fast after that. According to the police it spread into the main lumber yard before anyone caught it. Six workers including my father were trapped inside one of the buildings. Before long it spread through the woods and into the shopping center in town. The school was next. Six students and three teachers were caught inside a classroom unknowingly. My mother was among them. When the chief came to tell me I didn't know what to do. So I sat on the couch in my family's living room for what felt like days. I then had no choice, I am sixteen years old. I had to call the only family I have. My aunt Esme.

So here I am sitting at the airport in Nashville waiting to board my flight to Seattle Washington and then on to Port Angeles. My aunt is picking me up there to drive me down to Forks, which is where she lives with her husband and their two kids whom I have never met. In fact I have only ever met my aunt once when she came to visit my grandmother days before she passed away. To say I am not looking forward to this move is an understatement.

My stuff was shipped yesterday and should be arriving by the weekend. Esme wanted to come help me at the house but I told her, no begged her not to come all the way down to Tennessee.

I didn't want her to witness me breaking it off with Siobhan my girlfriend of the past two and a half years. Our moms used to joke about us getting married when we got older. We would always roll our eyes and laugh at them. I love her, I can't see that changing ever.

My best friend Liam now that was a hard goodbye. We have been best friends since before we can remember. His mom was with mine when the fire reached them. His father however was out of town on business and flew back as soon as he got word of what happened. Liam insisted on driving me to the airport but I couldn't let him do that so I had his father drive me in. I reached inside my backpack and pulled out a picture frame that I refused to put in a box and send on its way. Lucky for me the security guys let me keep it.

I stared down at the smiling faces of my parents, Shiv and her parents and Liam and his parents. It was a summer barbeque that we had three months ago. I was really happy then.

"Now boarding flight 342 to Seattle." The lady at the desk announced. I stuffed the frame back in my backpack and stood to get on my flight. I looked out the large window and said goodbye to the great state of Tennessee.

I landed in Port Angeles to learn that it was raining outside. I had heard my aunt telling my mom about all the rain but I didn't really think it was that bad. Now I'm pretty sure she was telling the truth. I looked around the not so crowded airport and spotted a small woman with caramel colored hair. Her heart shaped face looked serious as she moved her thumbs at the speed of light across her expensive looking cell phone. I knew the moment I saw her that she was my aunt. I only recognized her from the photo my mom kept. She looked up and scanned the room. I waved slightly as I walked over.

"Hey." I said as she embraced me in a very tight hug for someone her size.

"How are you holding up?" She questioned me that look on her face softening slightly.

I shrugged as a response. "Can we get out of here?"

"Yes, of course. Food, what would you like to eat?" She asked.

"Whatever you want is ok with me."

"No no, we are going to get something, what is your favorite place to eat that's country wide?" My aunt said looking at me with curiosity.

"Well I like anything. Food is food." I told her with a grin.

"Well then let's get food."

She drove for about 10 minutes, we pulled into a small diner on the boardwalk. It looked like it was trying to be a Denny's or something. As we sat at a booth in the corner I couldn't help but imagine what my mom would say if she saw this place. She would probably laugh at how hard it was trying to be like all the big name diners. My dad would have just smiled at her antics and looked over the menu. When I thought of what Siobhan would say tears formed in my eyes. I brushed my hand over them to keep my aunt from seeing. No luck on that front.

"Are you alright Emmett?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about what my parents would say about this place."

"Your mom loved these places when she was younger. Charleston is full of them." She told me with a slight smile. The look on her face said she was thinking back to a time when her and my mother were younger. "You know she once wanted to own her own little diner, that is until she found her love for teaching."

"How did she get into teaching?" I asked.

"In senior year she was hired to tutor this boy Rodger in all of his subjects because he was all about football and learning wasn't something he was all that interested in, she realized that she loved the satisfaction of helping someone pass a class."

"Rodger, that was my dad's name." I stated.

"Yes, they met in Junior High, he was a big football star and she was outspoken and very much into hanging in the library after school. Emily was sweet on him but he never knew. Well not until after she helped him pass school. As a spur of the moment joyous thing he kissed her when his grades arrived. He asked her to prom and she accepted. They were inseparable after that." Esme told me.

"How did we end up in Tennessee instead of Charleston?"

"Emily left your father to help me escape from a very abusive marriage arranged by your grandfather. Our father told her that if he ever saw her again he would kill her…"

"Wait why would he do that?"

"Because she took my side and we became traitors to him, he took it as a big betrayal to the family. When your father found out what happened and realized he would never see his Emily again he went out in search for her. When he found her in New York he proposed. By that time I had found Carlisle and he was very nice to me, still is. I told her to go live a life with him the way she wanted. Your parents made friends when they stopped in Monroe, so they stayed. Your grandfather eventually died and your grandmother found Emily and moved in with you. The rest I'm sure you remember." She finished.

We ordered our lunch and before long the food had arrived. I scarfed it down like I hadn't eaten in months. When we finished we made our way back to my aunts very small Mercedes.

The drive down to forks was spent in silence. I began to process everything that my aunt had told me about my parents. Stuff they never mentioned to me.

As we pulled into the long drive way my aunt began to fill me in on a few more things. "Alright so your parents lawyer is going to be here next week to go over a few things with you. Also I told them not to but just in case be prepared for a small party my daughter Alice is a bit eccentric. Edward will probably be in his room avoiding people, his girlfriend Tanya went missing six months ago and hasn't been seen since."

"I really don't want a party."

"I know."

We climbed out of the car and made our way to the front door of the gigantic house, the entire wall seemed to be made out of glass. The door opened slowly revealing a very blonde man in a sweater vest. "Sweetheart welcome home." He said as he hugged my Aunt. He must be Carlisle. "You must be Emmett, welcome." He told me as he grabbed my hand in a firm hand shake.

"Thank you."

"No parties?" Esme asked concerned.

"None, I managed to stop her in her tracks this afternoon, I had Rosalie keep her from doing anything." Carlisle mentioned.

"Oh good, is she here still?" Esme asked as we made our way up a flight of stairs.

"Yes, see for yourself." We walked into the giant living room to see a small brunette with pixie like hair tied to a kitchen chair with scarves. I wasn't sure what to think about what I saw.

"Oh my, did she…?"

"Yes she did."

Just then a stunning tall blonde girl who looked to be my age came into the room with a glass of water. The smaller girl was trying to break free. "Rosalie, dear why did you tie her up?"

"Oh hello Esme, she was trying to escape and Carlisle told me that under no circumstance was Ali to throw a party for your nephew, so I did all I could to keep her from going behind everyone's back." She looked at me with a soft smile before continuing. "I don't know why she isn't allowed to throw you a party but I do hope you like it here. Well I guess I should get going, um Edward is in his room listening to air supply again."

"Thank you Rose, will we see you and Jasper tomorrow at the reception?"

"Me yes, Jasper I doubt it, he hates parties." She replied. She swept gracefully out of the room. Carlisle went over to unite is daughter.

She practically danced over and tried to wrap her tiny arms around me "I am so happy to meet you and I am glad you're here I mean I don't like why but I am happy to meet you." She stumbled out rather quickly. Her face stretched widely in a smile.

"Thanks." I replied steadily.

"I will show you to your room Emmett, I think you are gonna love it. I do hope you like football I needed a theme and I figured football would be the easiest. I didn't go little boy football I tried to make it teenager appropriate." She rambled on as she dragged me up the stairs. So many stairs in this house no wonder they all look so fit.

"I'm sure it'll be great." I said rather convincingly. We finally made it up to the top floor and walked down a long hallway to a white washed wooden door. Alice bounced into the room excitedly while Carlisle and I packed the bags into the corner. I stared around at my new room. When she said theme I really was terrified but the only thing football in here is a Jake Locker jersey on the wall and a football on the top of the dresser. Everything else was empty and off white. It was pretty perfect. "How did you know that Jake Locker is my favorite Tennessee Titan Quarterback?" I asked turning around to look Alice in the eye.

"Umm. I didn't." She turned away and practically flew down the stairs. That's when I could hear the sound of Air supply. The band you listen to when you want to drown your sorrows. I followed the sound to a closed door one level below me. I knocked quickly, the door swinging open from not being shut properly. I peaked my head in.

"Hey, your Emmett right?" Edward said as he noticed me standing there.

"Yeah." I replied. "You okay in here?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend loved them."

"Air supply?" I said un believing.

"Yup. Anyway, I'll turn it off now I didn't think you were arriving till later."

"It s all good, I get it." I told him truthfully.

"Is Blondie gone now?" He questioned.

"Who?"

"Sorry, Rosalie, my sisters friend."

"Oh yeah the girl that tied her up."

Edward just shook his head.

"Yes she left when we got here." He motioned for me to sit down and turned the sappy music back on. We just sat there in silence it was great.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon wafting through the house. The light was blazing through the glass wall making it incredibly hard to see. My cell phone was blaring on the table by my bed and I could hear talking downstairs. I reached over and grabbed my phone looking at the name on the screen. "Shiv?" I listened for a while as she told me what had happened the last day and a half. Mostly she rambled but I listened anyway happy to hear her voice.

"Emmett, breakfast." My aunt called up the stairs.

"Shiv, I gotta go my aunt needs me downstairs. Love you." I said, after hearing her response I hung up and made my way down to the kitchen on the first floor. "Esme, there is way too many stairs in this place." I told her sitting at the table.

"I know when I designed it I didn't really think about accessibility and old age." She laughed. Edward sat beside me while Alice sat on the other side of the table. I smiled at my aunt as she placed all the food out onto the table. My uncle sat down across from her. I missed having family meals with my parents, and planning our annual summer barbeque, the camping trip up in the mountains with my dad. I miss my friends. Most of all I miss my mom singing in the kitchen before school while making our favorite breakfast.

Today is also the first day at Fork's high. It's too late to be on the football team even if I had the energy. I have no idea what I am going to do with my time here at school now, my girlfriend lives in Tennessee, my best friend also lives there, I have no sport to play and my cousins have their own lives. "Esme?"

"Yes dear?" She asked while doing the dishes.

"What is this reception thing tonight that you mentioned to the blonde girl yesterday?"

"It's this thing for the hospital it's put on by the mayor, Rose's father, it supports the hospital foundation. Since Carlisle is the chief of staff we go every year."

"Edward and Alice? Will they be there?"

"Alice yes, Edward normally but with everything that happened this year he most likely will stay home. You don't have to come if you don't want to." I sighed a happy sigh of relief.

I made my way to school with Alice who took off to the girls room as soon as we were out of the car. The rain was drizzling down as I walked to what looked like the main office building. Opening the door I was hit by a massive heat wave. I walked in and saw a small older lady sitting behind the desk, the name plate read Mrs. Cope.

"Hello dear, how can I help you?"

"Hi um Emmett McCarty, I need my timetable." I told her. She looked at me realization dawning on her.

"Oh yes Esme's nephew. I am so sorry about your loss."

"Thank you." I said grabbing the papers from her.

"If you could get that signed by all of your teachers and bring it in at the end of the day that would be fantastic." I nodded at her and beelined it for the door. Shoving it open I ran right into the blonde from yesterday. Rosalie I think her name is.

"I'm so sorry." She said quickly.

"No no it's all me, you okay?"

"I'm good. Thank you." She looked down at her hands. "Are you doing okay?"

"Aside from not knowing anyone or where anything is I'm good."

She grabbed my timetable and stared down at it. Somehow the idea of her knowing my classes made me feel like I was cheating on Siobhan. I pushed the thought aside as she pointed ahead. "You don't want to be late to your class, you don't need to take me all the way." I told her as she began walking away with my paper.

"I have history first period too." She said with a slight smile. I followed her to building C making small talk along the way. She really is a sweet person. I noticed that no one in the halls talked to her though.

"Okay, you look like you should be miss popular why are people avoiding you?" She stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at me.

"Two reasons, one my dad is the mayor so they freak out about him seeing them do bad things and secondly my Ex." She paused and looked down at her feet. "He tried to attack me and everyone took his side because he is the golden boy. His family moved to New York last year thank god but they all still love him." She looked back up.

"I'm sorry, they are stupid for liking him more."

"Thanks Emmett, it means a lot. Do you mind if I ask why you came to live with your aunt?" We had begun walking again.

"My parents died in a fire." She gasped and looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't..."

"No Rose it's okay, I mean I miss them and it hasn't been very long but I thought for sure everyone would know when I got here so I kinda prepared for that." She smiled sheepishly.

"Esme is a kind woman, she only told a few people. Like Mrs. Cope and my mom. I saw them talking one day and my mom hugged her tightly so I guessed it wasn't good but I didn't ask them." She told me.

"Thank you." I told her. She sat down at her desk as I waited for the teacher at the front. She finally made an appearance, signed my paper and looked up at the class.

"You can sit beside Miss Hale." She directed me to Rosalie who was looking intently at her textbook. I slide in next to her and pulled the text book the teacher had handed me out in front of me. She looked up and jumped slightly when she realized I was next to her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah you startled me, I haven't had anyone sitting there in a long time. I didn't hear you sit down either."

"Really I make a lot a noise though?" I laughed.

"I was really focused." She told me earnestly. I smiled at her as the teacher began her lesson.

The remainder of the morning went by in the same fashion, got to class, introduced in a few of them and then told to sit in the only open seat. Right next to Rosalie. As lunch time rolled around I began to fret a little at the thought of being the new kid sitting alone at lunch. The bell rang and students shot out of their seats running for the cafeteria. "Can you point me in the direction of the Cafeteria?" I asked Rosalie who was still seated next to me.

"You don't want to just follow the masses?" She chuckled slightly.

"Truth?"

"Always." She replied.

"I'm kinda putting it off."

"Why would you want to miss lunch, everyone loves lunch." She replied sarcastically.

"I'm the new kid."

"Well Emmett McCarty new kid extraordinaire would you like to join me for lunch. I will warn you though people won't like you as much if you are caught hanging out with me."

"It doesn't really matter what they think. And I would love to join you for lunch." She stood up placing her books in her messenger bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She pulled her long wavy blonde hair from a ponytail and walked towards the exit. I followed suit jogging a bit to catch up to her. "So what's there to do in this town." I questioned as we found a seat and ignored the looks from everyone in the large white washed cafeteria.

"Nothing." She smirked. "Most go up to Port Angeles to shop or do anything fun. I mean La Push has a great beach but the weather here is not really accommodating. I don't know most boys play video games or skateboard down main." I nodded along as she explained how boring this place is going to be.

"Looks like I will be playing a ton of video games this year." I smiled.

"Well once Edward gets over his sappy mourning crap you will at least have someone to play those games with."

"I have been here for two days and I think I saw him for maybe an hour."

"Yeah my brother Jasper has been trying to get him back to normal for months." She took a small bite of her sandwich before finishing. "Anyway this year was supposed to be a big year at the reception tonight, Edward and Tanya were going to have a big announcement that we all really wanted to hear and Jasper was going to be honored for some med school thing he has done but the planning has Alice as the presenter since they were dating and totally in love blah blah blah. But then something happened they now hate each other and he is refusing to come home from Seattle." She went on.

"Wow. So this party it's a big deal."

"Yeah its a small town so they make these kinds of things big. Carlisle is getting top honor tonight for his rescue efforts from a bus accident that happened in La Push earlier this year."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Nope, it was the elementary school here and there sharing a bus for a field trip, the bus hit a rock and tipped over. Three kids died from injuries and several others were in critical condition."

"Wow, that had to have been devastating." I remarked.

"Yeah it was really bad. Anyway it will be fun I guess, I love parties plus Esme and I kind of planned most of it."

"I know I don't have to but i might just have to go, you know for my uncle and well for something to do."

"Do you have a tux?" She questioned. I gave her a weary look.

"I'll ask my aunt."

"Well then Mr. McCarty I look forward to seeing you tonight at the reception. I am positive your aunt will be over the moon." Her quirky way of talking almost made me laugh and for a moment I almost forgot about all the problems in my life. I almost forgot about Siobhan.

That afternoon I arrived at the house to find Esme humming in the kitchen and Carlisle nowhere to be found. Alice had music blasting upstairs and Edward was sitting at the table reading a text book.

"Esme?" She turned around to face me a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yes dear?"

"I need a tux." I told her, I didn't like the idea of taking things from them but I felt the need to go to this party and I have no idea why. A small fire sat in my stomach thinking about it and not the bad kind of fire.

"For what?" She asked a coy smile appearing.

"He wants to go to the reception to support dad." Edward said as if he had been sitting with us at lunch.

"You know you don't have to go right, everyone will understand."

"I know but I want to go, and my friend said I need to wear a tux."

"Rosalie didn't trick you did she?" Esme questioned.

"No she told me about the bus accident and the honor thing and I think it's pretty nice of them to give that to him."

"Alright, I will get your measurements and send for one. Follow me." I turned to follow her out of the room and saw Edward shake his head.

She took the measurements and called a friend. Within two hours the tux had arrived and she was making sure it fit me properly. I was finally finished getting dressed and ventured over to Alice's room where I could still hear music blasting. I think she was playing Lana Del Rey. I knocked on the door, the music lowered and she swung the door open. "Emmett." She said.

"Hey, what have you been doing that requires such blasting music?"

"Oh I am sorry I can turn it down." She apologized.

"No it's okay, what is that smell?" I questioned turning my nose up a bit.

"My straighter burnt my hairbrush, I am trying to get ready for tonight and I accidently sat it down in the wrong spot in my hurry to finish my hair. Hey since you're here you can help." She said dragging me into the melted plastic smelling room.

"Help? With what?"

"Rose said she can't come over and help me pick a dress, said she's too busy getting herself ready not that she needs preparation she's pretty no matter what, and Bella has no sense of style so I need you to help."

"I don't know who Bella is but I am sure she would be way better than me at this." I laughed a little nervously.

"Fine, Pink, blue or red?"

"Pink." I backed up until I hit the door.

"Perfect thank you, you can escape now." With that I hurried back down the stairs.

I made it to the kitchen and sat down beside my uncle. Esme was sitting across from us sewing something. "Remind me to never ask her what she is doing." The chuckled and looked up at me.

"Sorry, we should have warned you."

We decided to take separate cars me stuck with Alice in her yellow Porsche. After what seemed like forever but was really only 10 minutes we arrived at the town hall. A part of me was regretting the decision to come here tonight, that fear was only made worse when we got inside and saw the dance floor and twinkle lights. Alice veered off to a brunette wearing a blue dress and a leg cast. I caught sight of my Aunt and started to make my way over to her when I looked to the left I saw her, in all her glory. Blonde hair pinned up in a messy but classy up-do, long legs protruding from an amazing tight red cocktail dress, and mile high shoes. She was talking animatedly with a few older people I didn't recognize. Next thing I knew my aunt was beside me. "She looks amazing doesn't she?"

"Extremely." I answered. And for the second time since coming to Forks Washington all the way from my little hometown Monroe Tennessee I forgot all about my problems, I forgot my parents were dead, I forgot my girlfriend Siobhan the girl I thought I was going to spend forever with, and most of all I forgot my own name.

**TBC- Thank you to everyone who is reading this, I hope you enjoy it. This is my first story that is strictly from a male perspective. Now lets see who wants to see more from Emmett's mind, what is gonna happen with Siobhan? Will he ever go back home to TN? Does he decided to date the Mayor's daughter? Only time will tell.**

**Emmybaby xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer and summit entertainment

"She looks amazing doesn't she?"

"Extremely." I answered. And for the second time since coming to Forks Washington all the way from my little hometown Monroe Tennessee I forgot all about my problems, I forgot my parents were dead, I forgot my girlfriend Siobhan the girl I thought I was going to spend forever with, and most of all I forgot my own name.

"Why don't you go talk to her." My aunt said pushing my forward a little.

"I can't, I um I don't want to get close to her only to hurt her."

"Why would you hurt her?" Esme asked.

"Siobhan. She is still my girlfriend. I don't know what's going on with me." I told her.

"Sweetheart you lost your parents two weeks ago and had to leave your friends and your girlfriend behind I am amazed you are even standing right now let alone attending an event held by the mayor. Listen I don't think being her friend will hurt her, she is an amazing young woman who deserves a friend like you. If you are anything like your mom I know you will figure out everything you want in life and go for it." She smiled up at me and for a moment she looked just like my mom.

I smiled down at my aunt before looking up and over in the direction of Rosalie. I strode over and came to a stop beside her. She smiled at me as she continued her conversation with one of the older guys in the group. "Well Miss. Hale do you plan on giving your father your full support during the election this year?"

"Of course, I am sure my father will continue to give this city the best that he can as always. The town would be doing the right thing keeping him in as mayor."

"No chance on wavering you over to my side huh kid?" He said jokingly.

"My support is with my father and you know I can't vote sir."

"Alright alright. Mayor, have a good night."

"Yes you as well Jimmy." Another man said, her father I guessed. His hair was light blonde as well making his cheeks look higher than they were.

"You made it." She said turning to me.

"Yup and I got a tux." I laughed.

"Dad this is Emmett McCarty, Esme and Carlisle's nephew from Tennessee." Her father Mayor Hale extended his hand out to me which I shook strongly.

"Ah a man with a good handshake." I smiled at his kind of compliment. "Your aunt told me about your parents, I am very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you sir."

"Please it's Pete." I smiled at him. "Well you too have a good night. Thank you Rose for talking with them."

"No problem dad." We said our good byes and headed over to a table. She sat down very gracefully. Me not so much. "So what do you think?"

"Of?"

"The party?"

"It's great, I have never been to anything like this before so it's a little weird." I chuckled. "You look great by the way." I looked down at my hands on the table.

"Thank you Emmett." After a few more awkward minutes at the table I decided to ask her to dance. She followed me onto the dance floor and I was a little surprised that she could dance so well. But then again she is the mayors daughter and was probably raised dancing. "So small town Tennessee where did you learn to dance?"

"My mother made me take lessons until I turned 12 and told her in a very manly way that football was way cooler and I wouldn't be caught dead in another dance class. I even made my voice super deep and puffed out my chest." I told her, we started laughing which made a few of the guest look over at us. Eventually the music stopped and everyone made their way over to their seats so the mayor could start talking. When Rosalie made her way up to the stage to start I became mesmerized.

"Welcome everyone. Thank you for coming out tonight to support the hospital and all that it does to better our community. I would like to welcome onto the stage Mayor Peter Hale and Doctor Carlisle Cullen." She said stepping aside as they got up from chairs behind the pedestal. She quickly yet gracefully moved down the two steps and sat beside my aunt again.

"Thank you Rosalie, tonight I have the great honor of giving the award voted on by the town's people to a great friend of mine Doctor Carlisle Cullen. He and his team of dedicated nurses and doctors managed to save countless lives when the school bus crashed. Doctor Cullen." He finished as my uncle stepped up to the podium.

"Thank you Peter, This award goes to the hospital, not any individual or group. It was the entire place and everyone who works and or volunteers there who made saving those lives possible. I am thankful to work in such a fantastic hospital with such amazing people. I would like to thank my family for their support even when I don't go home for a few days and I would like to thank the people of Forks for allowing me to work in your hospital every day. I would also like to send my condolences once again to the families affected by the accident. To those whose children we were unable to save I am deeply saddened for you and I hope that you find some way to move forward while never forgetting the amazing children we lost that day." He gave a nod of his head and went to sit back down.

A few more awards were given out throughout the evening, people talked and danced and mingled their way through the room. Rosalie dragged me to a few other people she had to talk to then we snuck out the back door and headed to the playground at the elementary school.

"Wow, it sure got emotional in there." She said as she sat down on a swing. I sat on the one next to her and kicked off.

"Yeah, that whole accident things must have been pretty hard."

"It was, we are a small town and everyone knows everyone so it was hard knowing that those kids are the very kids you see playing in this park or running down the street. One of the kids that didn't make it, her name was Ellie and I started babysitting her when she was a new born. That night was her parents date night and I was planning the activities that we were going to do. When I heard what happened I bolted to the hospital and sat with her parents for the entire night."

"Wow, I am sorry for your loss."

"Thanks." She looked down at the moist ground. "Anyway, what was it like in your town?"

"Typical I like to think, everyone knows everyone, not much hate going around. I loved it there, I mean I was the golden boy if you wanna put it that way. My future was bright, I had the best throw on the team, I had the hot girlfriend and the best friend who stood by no matter what and I had scholarships lined up if I could finish out the year the way I had been. Monroe was great, yea it's small but it's gotta lot of character."

"Sounds great there, plus you had the better weather too."

"Ha-ha yeah it's less cold and wet there." I told her.

The following Monday was much better, I wasn't such a side show for the other students anymore and people mostly left me alone. I rode with Alice and Edward to school every morning and then went to the library after classes with Rosalie. She was really a great friend and very understanding of everything. I could talk to her, tell her things I could never tell my aunt or cousins. Hell stuff I couldn't even tell Liam or my parents. I know that I am falling for her but I still have to deal with Siobhan and the lawyers are coming soon to deal with my parents estate. Actually they are set to show up tonight. Now I am on my way home from the small public library in the passenger side of Rose's car because Alice and Edward ditched me here alone today, the rain pounding down on the windshield. "Good luck with the lawyer's today." She told me as we pulled into the long drive way.

"Thank you, I am going to need it." As she came to a stop I sat there for a moment not saying anything. The only sound coming from the hum of a CD in the player and the rain pouring outside around us. I could feel her eyes on me. This was my fourth week here in Forks and I was feeling nervous about everything to come in my future.

"Are you okay Emmett?" She questioned with a nervous look on her pale face.

"Yeah, um. Thank you Rosalie."

"For what? You know I don't mind driving you home."

"No not for that, well for that yes but also for being so nice to me even though I'm the weird new kid whose parents died. I am really glad I met you." I could see her smile in my peripheral.

"I am glad I met you too. But those cars are not normally here which means the lawyers are here and if you don't go see them Esme might just send out a search party." I laughed as she finished her sentence which sounded completely like something my aunt would do.

"Yeah I guess." I leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her rosy cheek before stepping out into the rain. I got to the top step and looked down to see her smiling in the driver's seat before pulling around and driving back towards town.

I walked inside shaking the rain from my hair and placing my jacket on the hook by the stairs leading down to the living room. I headed upstairs to the dining room to meet my aunt and uncle as well as my parent's estate lawyers. Liam's dad and Siobhan's dad just so happened to be them. I smiled when I saw them and they both in turn hugged me. "Well let's do this."

**I know this one is a lot shorter but there will be more really soon I promise. I hope whoever is reading this likes it. Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So Emmett, how are you adjusting to life here in Forks?" Mr. Hamilton asked me. Mr. Hamilton is Liam's dad, he has always been like a second father to me. Growing up when we would get in trouble my dad gave him permission to punish. So most of the time I spent grounded was because Mr. Hamilton caught us doing something we weren't supposed to.

"Meh it's been okay, I miss everyone though." He looked around the living room to Mr. Gardner Siobhan's father before looking back to me and responding.

"Well kid we miss you too. But once you graduate you can always come home anytime you want." He still looked like he was holding something back, something big. "so according to all this once your house sell's all the money will be put in a trust till you turn 21, then the money is yours to do what you want with. Your parents also had sixty five thousand set aside in a collage fund for you. The will stated that they want that money to stay where it is until you go to college then that money can be used for tuition. Your mom always wanted you to go to the best schools and get a great education. The banks are not allowed to give you the money without proof of enrollment."

"Geez my mom made it hard. What happens to the money if I choose not to go away to college?"

"Well the notes all say that the money can only be used for education purposes so I'm guessing it stays for your kids if you don't go to school. However I think Emmett you should go to school." Mr. Gardner told me.

"Okay anything else?"

"All of the belongings from in your house are in my storage unit, I have the key and you may come by and get it whenever you want. If there is anything you want me to sell just let me know. I have everything boxed and labelled for easy access."

"Thank you. All the furniture can be sold, I'll come by when school is out for spring break to sort through photo's and nick knacks. The dishes can go too." I told him.

"Alright son, I will see to it. You gonna be okay out here?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I have some new friends and it's nice getting to know my family." I leaned back into the couch. A horrible though suddenly occurred to me, Siobhan had not called or answered in the last week and a half, is she cheating on me. "Siobhan, I haven't heard from her in a while, she isn't answering the phone."

"She's ah she's been busy lately." Mr. Gardner said not looking at me.

"She's moved on hasn't she?" Silence. Esme who had remained sitting beside me squeezed my hand. "Can you let her know that she's free of me." I stood up and headed straight for the stairs. I turned around to face them one more time. "It was great seeing you both again. Have a safe trip back to Monroe. Thank you for visiting my home." With that final statement I made my way up to my room. For the first time in a long time I finally felt like I was home, right where I belonged. I had friends, and a pretty great family. I have a nice roof over my head and food on the table. Things are pretty great. Yes I miss my old friends and I miss my parents most of all but in all the grey sky around me I can see the silver lining.

Two days ago my parent's lawyers came by to discuss my parents estate. Three days ago was the last time I stepped foot outside of my room other than to grab food and use the bathroom. I couldn't bear the thought of going out there and facing people who would no doubt have questions about what all happened. My aunt has tried to talk to me, to see if she can help but talking is not something I want to do.

Esme's POV

"Thank you for coming over Rose. How have you been?"

"Good thank you Esme. Is everything alright?" She asked me. I knew this was low going to her to bring him out of whatever funk he was in but I have no choice.

"It's Emmett. He won't leave his room and it's been two days. I'm worried."

"I'll go up and talk to him." She told me as she headed for the stairs.

Emmett's POV

A knock at my door took me away from staring at a picture of me and Shiv. I know I should get rid of it but a part of me I guess is still holding on. "Come in." I called out. The door opened a ways and standing before me was Rosalie looking perfect like always.

"Hi." She said as she walked in farther and stopped at the foot of my bed.

"Hey." I replied pulling the blanket up a little higher. I haven't showered in a few days.

"Okay well get your ass up out of this bed into that shower and get dressed we are going out." She told me. "I'll wait downstairs." She turned to the door and took off down the steps. I pulled myself out of bed and made my way into the bathroom. I took longer than normal in the shower. I finally made it back to my room, got dressed and ran my hands through my hair.

"Why are we going out?" I asked Rose as I walked into the dining room, my aunt was perched on a stool with her laptop and my uncle was at the table with books all around him.

"Sweetie we are worried about you. I am sorry I had to call rose but you weren't responding to anyone else." My aunt told me.

"I'm pretty sure Siobhan started seeing someone and just didn't want to tell me."

"Oh Emmett I am so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed." Esme said covering her heart with her hand. Rose just looked down to the floor.

"It's okay, I should have known it would happen. I am sorry for putting all this on you I just figured you would all find out eventually."

"Would you like to go into Port Angeles and see a movie maybe get dinner, cheer you up a bit."

"Why not." I grabbed the emergency card of the table and gave my aunt a quick look who just nodded her head. "My treat."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you get to drive though." I replied with a slight laugh. Maybe getting out of the house would be a good thing. Spending time with Rose would get my mind of Shiv for sure.

"Have fun you too. Oh and Emmett."

"Yea."

"Mr. Hamilton called this morning, Liam is driving you Jeep here and then flying home so he should be here by Friday."

"Sweet thank you. See you guys later." We slid into her BMW and she took off down the drive way like Edward. We pulled onto the highway at a speed that should not have been used and then continued at a fast pace. "So speed demon are you in a hurry or something?" I questioned in a mock serious tone. She slowed slightly.

"Nope I just like the freedom of the highway. There are very rarely cops out here on Sundays so it's nice just to go."

"You're driving like Edward." She looked at me with a mock horror look before putting her eyes back on the road.

"that was not very nice." She laughed.

"Yes well neither was my aunts little intervention but sometimes things that seem bad at first turn out pretty good."

"That's deep shit there Emmett, have you been reading psychology books in all this hermit time."

"Maybe."

"Well I guess that does make sense why you're so calm about all that's going on." She took a quick glance at me again. "You wanna talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"Who do you think it is?"

"I have no idea who, it's a small town and she only ever spent time with me, her friend Jessie and Liam."

"Liam is your best friend right?"

"Yeah." I said a little skeptically.

"Well that tone change doesn't sound too good."

"I haven't really heard from him since I first got here." I told her.

"You think they are together now don't you?"

"I don't know what to think." We spent the rest of the ride making small talk. It has never been difficult to talk to her about anything.

"So what do you want to see, I know the choices are limited so we can either see Love spelled backwards is love or Face Punch oh Fast 5."

"What do you want to see?"

"Not the love movie, the previews look awful. How's Fast 5?"

"Sounds great." I went over and got the tickets while she parked the car down the block. I met her inside and grabbed the popcorn and drinks. The theater wasn't packed on a Sunday night so we had the whole thing to ourselves. "Thanks for making me go out tonight. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, this is fun and I always like to get outta town." She replied as she grabbed a few popcorn kernels and tossed them in her mouth, most of which missed and landed everywhere. I could help myself from laughing. She soon joined in. The movie started and it remained just us for the entire thing. It was nice spending time just the two of us, having fun laughing and eating junk food. "Alright so not to sound crazy and presumptuous but I do thing we need to do this again, I had a lot of fun."

"It's not crazy or presumptuous and I also think we should do this more often."

"Aren't you afraid what people will think?"

"Who cares what they think, all that matters is what we think and what we know." I told her as we got back in the car and started our trek back to Forks. "Besides I don't know why they all choose that idiot over you, from what I can see you are pretty amazing and everyone else should realize it to." As I said these words I realized myself how true they were, I was staring right at her for the longest time, her face going a deep crimson color. "You're blushing?"

"What you said is the sweetest thing anyone has said to me in a long time." She smiled.

"Well it's true and while I might not be ready to officially ask you on a date I would like to keep hanging out with you. I think having a great friendship first is the most important."

"That way you can see if more will be a good idea sometime. So you don't rush into things and make it weird and awkward." She finished for me.

"Exactly."

"I like things the way they are right now. I actually consider you to be one of my best friends which I know is crazy but, you are so much easier to talk to than Alice."

"Same here."

Friday rolled around and I had almost completely forgotten that Liam was arriving with my jeep. I honestly hopped he was traveling alone. I got home from school with Rosalie who was nice enough to drive me again because Alice ditched again. "We should probably study for the test tomorrow huh." I said as we got out of the car. Just then a voice chimed from the porch, one I hadn't thought of at all in the last week.

"Emmett, oh my gosh you look so good."

"Siobhan?" I questioned as we came face to face.

**Hope everyone likes the chapter, this story is taking longer than I wanted but I am in the middle of writing my first manuscript so stories come and go from my mind all the time. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
